The present invention relates to an integrated circuit amplifier with negative feedback, in particular a current amplifier, having at least two amplifier stages, wherein a negative feedback arm connects from the amplifier output to the amplifier input, and wherein the output circuit of the active element of the last amplifier stage is divided up in such manner that a sub-current is conveyed into the negative feedback arm and a sub-current is conveyed into the amplifier output. Such a circuit is described in co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 731,432.
Integrated amplifiers with negative feedback of the type described above may be used, for example, as line amplifiers, in which case an amplifier is connected into the line at periodic intervals.